


Voluntary Silence

by tiresroll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, they are both idiots when it comes to relationships, what is ep.9 it doesn't exist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: Before Hux even opens his eyes, he knows someone will lose their head for this.赫克斯还没睁眼，就知道有人脑袋得搬家了。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

赫克斯还没睁眼，就知道有人脑袋得搬家了。

他坐了起来，身下是医疗舱不甚舒适的床铺，全第一秩序医疗舱统一配置的白色被子随着他的动作滑落下来，围着他的腰绕了半个圈，监测仪器规律地响着，医疗机器人飘了过来，用闪着红光的镜头快速地进行了一次扫描。赫克斯没管那个哔哔叫着让他躺下放松的铁皮护士，抽出手背上的针头站起身来，用力眨眼并甩了一下头，确认自己没有光着身子后按下了床头的通讯钮。兴许是机器人提前做了报告，他还没命令通讯器那头的人前来汇报，病房的门就打开了，一名穿着医疗兵制服的军官走了进来，她冲他敬了个礼，说：“很高兴见到您醒了，将军。”

“最高领袖呢？”

医疗军官愣了一下，显然没料到赫克斯开口第一句会是这个，换做之前，赫克斯自己也不会相信自己有这么关心凯洛·伦的一天。

但一个月的时间能发生许多事情，足以让他重新思考某些事情，可能存在的系统漏洞，还未被揪出来的幕后主使——诚然招待了他一个月的是抵抗组织的人，但第一秩序最高领袖及将军的行踪，绝对不是他接受治疗前处死的那个通讯兵有权限知道的事情——除此之外，还有一个更让他摸不着头绪的事情：凯洛·伦对他的……信任程度。

“最高领袖还在巴克塔舱，长官。”

“几天了？”

“距您登上接受治疗以来，已经过了三天了。”医疗兵说。

也就是说，凯洛，不，伦，已经昏迷五天了。“我的命令是最多两天。”

“恕我逾越，长官，您的状况不是很理想，”医疗兵说，“比起一次不完全的休养，我个人判断您会更接受增加一定时间获得最大成效。”

他确实无法反驳这点，但失去的时间十分宝贵，甚至，时间流逝本身都带上了一种前所未有的危险性。赫克斯活动了一下手腕，上面的皮肉已经完全复原，没有留下一点痕迹，只有几个手指末端还包着绷带，固定住新长出来的指甲。

“他还没醒？”他一边问，一边走向病房角落的衣柜。

“我恐怕是的。”

“我知道了，”赫克斯从里面随便抽了一件标准配备的外套披到肩上，接着朝医疗军官伸出手，“我可以在路上阅读他的医疗报告。”

“但——”军官短暂地对上了赫克斯的眼睛，立刻递上了手里的数数据板，“这边请，长官。”

他们一前一后穿过单人病房，路过几个在给A开头冲锋兵做例行检查的医疗兵，和几个原本坐在检查台上闲聊，见到他的瞬间立刻坐直，绷起脸故作严肃的冲锋兵。赫克斯远远地冲站在排列整齐的冲锋兵旁的军官点头，走过一段空旷的走廊——谢天谢地——来到一间有两个士兵把守的巴克塔室前。他按开门，面前是一个水平放置的，灌满了巴克塔溶液的透明圆筒状医疗仓，浑身赤裸的伦躺在里面，身上满是新长好的粉色疤痕。赫克斯甚至不用去确认它们所在的地方，就能准确无误地回忆起它们还不断往下淌血的样子：戳出皮肉，断面锐利的骨头；扭曲变形，因为长久没有正规处理而肿胀的手指；异位的肩膀；胸腹反复受击后形成的大片瘀青；从唇间吐出的深色血液……他顺着凯洛的鼻梁看上去，视线在紧闭的双眼上长久地停留。他不该那么在意，或者说他在意也是正常的，在很长一段时间里，那双眼睛都是他烦躁的源头。

他闭了闭眼，驱散脑海中关于阴暗牢房和湿润眼眸的画面，看着漂浮在巴克塔液中的人说：“预计苏醒时间呢。”

“生理上来说，最高领袖已经可以恢复意识了，”军官小心地回道，“但基于他过去的……应激反应，我们认为让他多沉睡一会对他更有帮助。”

弒星者事件，当然，他怎么能忘了。

好吧，起码在这件事情上，他可以算得上是经验丰富。

“我来处理他的应激反应，”赫克斯说，“唤醒他。”

“是，长官。”医疗军官在数据板上按了几下，半透明的巴克塔液就随着机器的运转从仓体末端的管道排出。随着液体的减少，凯洛也慢慢地沉到仓底，黑发湿漉漉地贴在他的额前和金属底盘上，衬得他的面色格外苍白，脖子上一圈三指宽的伤痕也更加触目惊心。

“多久才会褪掉？”赫克斯用下巴示意凯洛的颈脖，“那个。”

“颈部因为经过过强电流烧灼，伤口需要后期配合外用药物治疗才能彻底修复，”军官说着几不可查地退了一小步，站在赫克斯侧后方看着巴克塔仓完成最后的清洗和风干过程。玻璃罩子缓缓开启，医疗机器人围了上去，用金属臂能做到的最轻柔的力度将凯洛抬起，转移到病床上，再给他套上宽松的病号服，“完全消除痕迹，预计需要一到两个月。”

赫克斯点头：“我相信你有其他事情要做。”

“那我就先行告退了，”军官抬起手敬了个礼，将手里的平板再次交给赫克斯，“我会派人将您的衣物送来。”

赫克斯冲她道谢，在气密门阖上后拖来一张椅子坐在床边。医疗舱被一起运转的规律声响填满，凯洛露在外面的手掌心朝上，中间圆形烧伤已经淡去，但赫克斯仍能从消毒水，酒精和巴克塔液的气味中嗅到一丝似有似无的皮肉烧灼的味道。他抿着嘴在平板上输入了自己的权限码将监控关上，朝前挪了挪凳子以靠病床更近，视线从凯洛微蜷的手指移到被衣袖遮盖的小臂，凹陷的脸颊，沉眠中显得格外年轻的面容，以及那头比规定允许长太多的黑发上。凯洛的头发一半压在脑袋下，一半散在枕头上，卷曲的发丝缠在一起，失去了先前的弧度和光泽。赫克斯抬起手，放下，然后又抬起手，缓慢地朝黑发伸去，他看着凯洛的脸，随时防备着对方的苏醒，迟疑地触碰黑发，并让手指陷入微凉的发丝之中，他顺着披散的方向梳理下去，解开纠结在一起的地方，一些没有被完全风干的部分带着一丝潮气，甚至有很一部分上仍残留了些许巴克塔液，湿滑黏腻的触感让赫克斯忍不住皱眉，他左右看了看，从一旁的柜子上拿来一小包纱布，左手夹着靠近发根的地方，举着纱布的右手却停在空中，迟迟没有落下。

气密门嗤地一声轻响，赫克斯猛地抽回手，僵直着脊背在椅子上回过头。医用机器人在门口顿了一下，若无其事地托着赫克斯的衣服飘了进来，将它们放在门边的柜子上，又若无其事地飘了出去。面对重新关上的门，赫克斯叹了口气，回头望了仍然没有任何反应的凯洛一眼，把纱布放在一边站起身，走到门边去锁上门，反手解下病号服，将它叠好放在柜子上，再拿下制服动作熟练地穿了起来。衬衫，长裤，袜子加了垫肩的外套，皮带，长靴，最后是披在身上的大衣。他抚过袖口的军阶呼了口气，在心里谴责自己的急躁。他应该先回一趟房间，处理好这两天堆积的事物——因为这些东西向来只多不少——再过来，但从另一个方面来说，赫克斯自认还不是个完全忘恩负义的人，更何况他还有问题要问那个名为凯洛·伦的最高领袖。

最高领袖兼救命恩人，彻底的权力不对等。

赫克斯回过身，正好对上凯洛的眼睛，他不知何时醒了，正半撑着身体，用一种近乎如释重负的表情看着他，并在赫克斯走向自己时吸了口气。

出于某种他拒绝解读为畏惧的冲动，赫克斯赶在他之前开口：“为什么？”

凯洛顿了一下，然后十分蹩脚地歪了歪头。

“不要装傻，凯洛，伦，你知道我问的是什么，”赫克斯张开肩膀，双手背在身后，用站在舰桥上命令时的姿态和语气对凯洛说，“回答我，你这么做的目的是什么？”

凯洛张了张嘴，又张了张嘴，没有发出一点声音，检测仪器的滴滴声加快一瞬又许迅速放慢，赫克斯挑眉，朝前逼近了一步：“所以，你是想收买我？让我对你有所亏欠？还是别的？我拒绝被蒙在鼓里，”见凯洛握起拳，脸上也愈发紧绷，赫克斯放缓语气，“你知道我对无法解读的事情没有多少耐心，伦，”他顿了顿，还是朝前迈了一步，“请你，告诉我。”

凯洛看着他张开嘴，闭上，又张开嘴，又闭上，双唇的开阖并没有带来任何答复，赫克斯耐心地站了一会儿，慢条斯理地脱下大衣搭在椅背上，扯了一下衣服下摆，在凯洛的注视下再次坐回椅子上。他盯着凯洛的眼睛，说：“我有的是耐心。”

凯洛又张开嘴，这次他动了几下唇才闭上，气流的细微波动还没来得及形成实质性的语言就失去踪迹，消散在歼星舰自身的低频震动和医疗仪器的嗡鸣声之中。赫克斯嘴角下撇：“如果你以为这个就可以羞辱到我，那你就错了。”

凯洛摇头，又重复了一次刚才的举动。赫克斯意识到什么，他前倾身体靠近凯洛，眼睛在他脸上四处搜寻。凯洛则垂下眼，抬起手点了点自己的喉咙，然后再一次缓慢地张开嘴，合拢，咧开，牙齿咬合的同时喷出气流，这次赫克斯看得清清楚楚，多年的唇语经验在他最想不到的人身上派上了用场——他曾想过用这个技能从凯洛那儿偷取信息，但力敏在人大脑中直接说话的能力，加上那个丑陋的头盔，让他的想法还未经实践就失去意义。

一直到现在。

凯洛用唇语说的是： _我无法发出声音_ _。_

“原力呢？”赫克斯加快了语速，“神经受损了？”

凯洛摇头。

“那你怎么不直接，你知道，”赫克斯打了个手势，“做你一直做的？”

 _做不到_ 。

“为什么？”赫克斯拿来平板快速翻找起来，“报告上显示——”

一只手遮住了屏幕，赫克斯抬眼，凯洛摇了摇头。

 _不必了_ ，他无声地说，满脸满眼都是对这不应该出现的情况的坦然接受， _你找不到问题的。_

“是原力导致的吗？”

 _也许吧。_ 凯洛耸肩。

“既然你也不确定，一个全身检查总是没有坏处，”赫克斯拨开凯洛的手，点开医疗军官的通讯窗口，直接要求她在五分钟之内带上扫描工具到巴克塔舱来，“那本来就是必须流程之一，你知道的。”

与以往每次他们关于既定规矩和必须流程的讨论不同，这次赫克斯得到的不是嗤笑，也不是尖刻的嘲讽和锐利的言语，而是一声轻得几乎听不见，又刺耳得让他无法忽视的叹息。


	2. Chapter 2

“我不是不相信你的能力，”赫克斯说，“你是全银河最强大的力敏，这点毋庸置疑，你也不是完全没有头脑，一个单纯的莽夫是坐不到今天这个位置上的，但有一点，我实在是不吐不快，”他话头一转瞪向凯洛，咬着牙齿一字一字地说，“你的自大迟早会要了你的命。”

他和凯洛坐在狭窄的房间里，背后是冷硬的灰色金属墙壁，身下则是一样冰冷的金属地板，他们的裤子和长靴上都满是尘土泥泞，手上戴着镣铐，脖子上也都卡了一个黑色的项圈。赫克斯的大衣早就消失在雨林的某个角落里，黑色外套也在搜身的时候被强行脱走，他身上只剩下一件扣子都崩掉了的衬衫，以及底下的贴身黑色军用背心。他一旁的凯洛也被剥得仅存一件长袖底衫，领口因为沾了血液而颜色发深。赫克斯颧骨青了一块，左耳被距离太近的爆炸震出了血，到现在都还隐隐地嗡鸣着，凯洛鼻子下的血被随意抹开，红色的痕迹从中间往左延伸，一直到耳根附近才勉强淡去。这位理论上来说最强的力敏——当然赫克斯不止一次质疑过这点，谁能证实这点呢？他可从没见过“银河力敏大赛”的举办——身体前倾，双腿支起，戴着镣铐的手靠在膝头，头斜倚在手臂上，靠近项圈的黑发格外湿润，一簇一簇地卷曲着粘在后颈，唇角的淤青在苍白的面色下显得格外刺眼。

赫克斯捋了把乱成一团，甚至沾上泥水的头发继续道：“‘一个普通的视察任务用不着这么多人，’你说，‘不准你质疑我的能力，’你说。我多劝你两句你就说我图谋不轨，还把卡里森掐进了医疗舱，又一次！你知道他离神经过敏不远了吗？这样下去我要去哪里找一个有点脑子又信得过的助手？”

凯洛偏了偏头，从发间看向赫克斯，后者下意识绷紧身体，等了一会儿后呼吸自如的他微眯起眼，在半灭的昏暗灯光下仔细看了看凯洛：“你……”

凯洛收回眼神，重新垂下头靠在手臂上。赫克斯撑起身体，半蹲着朝凯洛挪了两步，这才看清打湿对方头发的究竟是什么。

与他的项圈不同，凯洛脖子上的那圈三指宽的金属器具有着锐利的锯齿，它们深深陷入皮肉，牢牢地咬在颈上，新鲜的伤口边缘泛红，已经有了感染的前兆，现在还在不断地朝外渗出血液，项圈侧面的连接口上纵向排列着两个小灯，一个亮着红，一个正规律地闪着绿光，无疑是内置了什么特殊装置。一时间赫克斯不知道是该握着抵抗组织的手说声恭喜好，还是把他们关进逐渐抽真空的房间里好——一方面他们做到了他一直没能做到的事，成功压制住了凯洛的原力，另一方面，他们这技术展示得非常不是时候。

换任何一个其他场合，哪怕是在外环区某个破败星球的破败酒吧里，他都愿意为这个技术付出一艘歼星舰的代价。

好吧，一艘确实夸张了，但是半艘还是可以的。

“欢迎来到普通人的世界，最高领袖，”赫克斯退回原处坐下，双腿盘起，被手铐锁在一起的手搭在交叉的脚踝上，“我想我必须向你道歉。”

凯洛动了动，狐疑地看向他，赫克斯做出一副真诚的样子，恳切地对凯洛说：“你的自大还是有那么一丝用处的，这次我真是大开眼界。”

凯洛一脚踹了过来，赫克斯敏捷地侧身闪过，他斜眤了凯洛一眼，在接连而来的蹩脚攻击中向后坐了坐：“没了魔法就改用拳脚，你可真是成熟领袖的代表啊。”

凯洛握紧拳头，但还没等他朝赫克斯脸上打上一下，房间另一端的门便碰地一声打开了。走廊明亮的灯光拉长了影子，一个高大的提列克人出现在他们面前，他右手提着一根棍子，腰间别着枪，脚上的靴子明显加了料，每走一步都发出低沉的声响。两个人类跟在提列克人的身后，金发的那个高而瘦，棕发的那个则更加敦实，两人手上拿着款式差不多的棍子，一左一右地站在提列克人身旁。

“很高兴看到你们相处容洽，”提列克人声音粗哑，赫克斯险些没忍住对他翻白眼的冲动，“还满意我们的招待吗？”

“让我们跳过不必要的废话吧，”赫克斯平静地开口，完全不打算回答那个根本不算问题的问题，说真的，挖苦也能有些新意吧？他们就跟这么个组织打了那么久？“你想要什么。”

“你是个聪明人，弒星者，你应该知道我，我们，”他用棍子朝两边扫了一下，“的目标。”

“基于你们把这里唯一一个能读心的人的能力给克制住了，我恐怕你得说得明白些。”

“信息，当然，”提列克人说，“所有关于第一秩序的信息。”

典型，甚至有些老套，但老套总比难以琢磨要好对付得多，他看了面前的三人一会，说：“除此之外呢？”

提列克人顿了一下，一旁的金发人类不假思索地开口：“我们当然不会拒绝任何归顺抵抗组织的人，只要你认识到你过去的错误——”

“很遗憾，我还没有笨到把自己的性命交到敌人手上的地步，”赫克斯说，“不，我想知道的是你的条件，”他加重语气，双眼在三人脸上依次停留，“不是抵抗组织，而是你。”

“我想要什么。”提列克人说。

“对。”

“我。”

“还有你的两个朋友，不过对，你。”

“我？”棕发人类指着自己问道。赫克斯终于没忍住：“不好意思，这里这里有回音吗？”

“我们要的是第一秩序瓦解，”在棕发人类张开嘴的瞬间，金发的那个插道，“怎么样，你能做到吗？”

“就算我点头了，你会相信吗？”人类嗤了一声，赫克斯撇嘴，“我想也是，所以你不妨提出一些你知道我有能力完成，也愿意完成的事情，然后让我去完成它。”他打开手，轮流和三人对视了一阵，“这样我们大家都能赢。”

“你似乎认为全星系的人都和你一样，自私自利，唯利是图。”提列克人说。

“每个人都有自己的价位，”赫克斯坦然地回道，“人性如此，没什么好掩饰的。”

听到这话，提列克人仰起头夸张地大笑起来，金发人类则往地上啐了一口，棕发的那个更是斜着眼，高高在上地看着赫克斯。提列克人清了清嗓子，说：“可惜，我们是为数不多的理想主义者的一员，所以你最好还是老实交代，以免遭受不必要的痛苦。”

“我怎么听说你们抵抗组织的基本规定里，有一条是善待俘虏？还是那不过是宣传的手段，而你们的奥尔加纳将军也不过是个伪善的官僚罢了？”

他身旁的凯洛喷了口气，站在他面前的棕发男人瞬间涨红了脸，他举起棍子，威胁地指向赫克斯的脸：“你给我小心点！”

“不然你要怎么样，让我‘遭受不必要的痛苦’？”赫克斯啧啧摇头，“同样的威胁如果重复使用就会失去效果，这你都不知道？我可真是替你难过。”

“你这个——”

“菲利克斯！”提列克人呵住了男人，瞪着赫克斯说，“非常时期，将军，你应该比谁都清楚这点。”

“你是要坚持到底了？”

“和你这种小人，我们向来没什么可谈的。”

“即使我告诉你不放人的后果？”赫克斯偏头，“别说你们三个，就算整个抵抗组织都出现在这里，也不是第一秩序舰队的对手。”

“那就看是你的人先找到你，还是死神先找到你吧。”提列克人咧开嘴，露出锐利发黄的牙齿，“况且就我所知，你在第一秩序内部也有不少敌人。”

“这点你倒是不用费心，”赫克斯说，“第一秩序的人，效忠的当然是第一秩序的最高领袖。”

“他们不一定找得到我们，”金发人类得意地说，“别想玩心理游戏，弑星者，你的把戏没用的。”

“就算第一秩序找不到，”赫克斯说，“为了营救他们的头领，伦武士团也会来。看你现在是希望对上第一秩序的舰队，还是对上几个怒气冲冲的力敏？上天保佑他们不会同时到达，我不想见到你在完成自己的梦想之前失去生命。”

“闭嘴，”棕发人类——菲利克斯，好像——几步迈上前来，抬手就是一棍，“你以为你还能活着坐在这儿是因为什么？”

“天啊，我不知道，”赫克斯看了被打的地方一眼，轻描淡写地动了动手臂，说“大概是因为我手上有你们想要的信息吧。”

“你这个——”

金发人类拦住了菲利克斯，提列克人则在赫克斯面前蹲下，用棍子末端戳着赫克斯的胸口：“我也料到传统方法对你不管用了，赫克斯，所以我们为你们特制了一套新方案，”他看向凯洛，“总有人会开口的。”

“我建议你回去重新考虑考虑，”赫克斯短促地笑了一下，“如果你觉得他会开口的话。”

“我倒是不在乎开口的是你还是他，我只要结果。”

“你们知道他是谁吗？”

“第一秩序的新晋最高领袖，伦武士团的头领，你刚刚介绍得非常清楚了，那又如何？像你说的，每个人都有自己的价位，他也不例外。”

“请，务必让我见识见识，”赫克斯哼了一声，“我还从来没见哪个人成功过，除了——”他嫌恶地止住了话头。提列克人也不在乎他说没说完，而是站起身来，长棍在赫克斯的项圈上敲了两下，并刻意用上了力道，让赫克斯不得不绷着身体才没被按倒在地。

提列克人冷笑了一声，又敲了两下：“你脖子上项圈的功能，他告诉你了吗？”

赫克斯看向凯洛，不知道是因为灯光，还是因为别的什么，后者的脸色阴晴不定，他死死地盯着提列克人，赫克斯敢打包票，如果此时没有那个抑制原力的项圈，面前这个提列克人肯定已经升到空中，双手在颈间徒劳地抓挠，试图与他看不见，也不可能看见的力量进行最后的抵抗。

“满足你们的审美需求，我猜。”

提列克人嘲讽地笑了：“看来理想主义的不止有我们嘛。”

“你什么意思。”

“你和这位可敬的最高领袖的项圈是成套的，”塑料长棍从赫克斯脖子移向凯洛，又移回来，提列克人没有直接回答赫克斯的问题，而是开始了他的解说，“当然，他的那个更加高级，除了原力抑制器以外，还加了声带感应器。而你的，”长棍点在金属项圈上，赫克斯盯着提列克人的脸，左手慢慢握住了右手手腕，“配备了接收器和一块电池。具体的技术我也不懂，简而言之，只要他发出声音，不管多么细微，你都会遭受电击。”

赫克斯手上的动作瞬间停滞，他干笑了一声，说：“那你还是直接给我一枪比较快。”

“对自己这么没信心？”

“喔不，我对自己不会开口这件事非常确定。”

他曾想象过自己的各种死法，被下毒，被放暗枪，被凯洛·伦掐死……但被电死甚至不在他的“可能死亡方式”清单中，说真的，他自己不小心用刮胡刀刮破喉咙的几率都比被这大，除非电源的开关握在凯洛手里。

他这下可是真的完了。

“质疑领袖可不是军队作风。”提列克人还在继续，赫克斯实在是没心思和他在这里拖延时间——何必呢？反正他就要死了——但还是下意识地维持了表面的平静，他镇定地回道：“我对他不会告诉你任何东西这件事也信心十足，这也是为什么这一切都将是一场巨大的徒劳无功。我建议你去找个律师，把那个告诉你这套方法在我们身上适用的人告上法庭，说真的，骗钱就算了，骗你们这么——理想主义的人的钱，就连我都看不下去。”

“别嘴硬，赫克斯，”提列克人说，“它有没有效，你很快就会知道。”

“我以为你是聪明人。”赫克斯眯起眼。

“过奖，”提列克人笑了笑，“我不过是一个普通的理想主义者罢了。”

“我死了对你可没有好处。”

“说实话，除非你开口，不然你活着对我也没什么特别大的好处。”提列克人耸肩，“所以我不介意试一试。当然，为了让你更深地体会到开口的好处，我会先给你尝尝和项圈同样级别的电击的滋味。”

噼啪的电流声在长棍末端响起，赫克斯像遭到了重击一般浑身猛地一震，他只来得及在喉咙里发出短促的气音，身体就失去支撑倒在地上，双眼紧闭，一动也不动了。


End file.
